Friends Until The End
by livvylane
Summary: They had to look after each other. After all, who else would? (Series of One-Shots revolving around the friendship of Mal/Evie/Jay/Carlos. I will be taking prompts.)
1. Nighttime Revalations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants.**

* * *

"What do we do now?"

Evie stared at Mal worriedly, chewing on her bottom lip. It was over. Mal's mother was being kept in a secure part of the castle where she would remain as a lizard until… well, for a while. The four of them had chosen to be good instead of bad like their parents. Ben was king. Everything seemed to be perfect.

Why did she feel so… scared?

"Now, we live," Mal said, her green eyes flicking over at Evie from where she was lying on her bed.

Evie sighed and turned her eyes to the ceiling. Could they actually do that? After everything that had happened, everything that the four of them had been through, could they actually live a normal life?

No, Evie knew that wasn't true. They couldn't. For one, they didn't have parents who loved them. They didn't have parents to look after them. They had grown up abused and neglected and unloved and that was bound to leave some marks.

They were good but they were different. The fight had been won but there was still a war going on inside of them.

"How?"

Mal sat up in her bed and gave a sigh. She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her hands. Evie copied her.

"I have an idea."

It was said so suddenly that Evie nearly jumped out of her skin. Her head shot up, blue hair flying out of her face, and she stared at her friend anxiously, "What is it?"

The purple-haired girl stood up and grabbed her blanket and pillows, "Well, since you're not going to let me go to sleep, I'm going to Jay and Carlos' room."

Had Mal said this to anyone else, it would have been offensive. Evie knew better. Mal might have chosen good but habits are hard to break. She wasn't trying to be mean to Evie, she was trying to say that she couldn't sleep.

Evie gave a small smile and followed her friend's actions, climbing out of bed and grabbing her blanket and pillow, "I'll come with you."

The small smile on Mal's face was worth possibly getting in trouble for walking around after curfew and going into the boy's room at night.

The two girls, dressed in their pajamas, quickly made their way out of the bedroom. Quiet, as to not disturb anyone, they both made their way to the boys' dormitory. It didn't take them long to find Jay and Carlos'.

Mal knocked swiftly and softly while Evie stayed on the lookout.

The door opened after a long moment and Jay glanced out, hair disheveled and having very obviously just been woken up.

"What are you two doing?" he asked, annoyed, "it's like, two in the morning! I'm all for all-nighters but only if you warn me first!"

Evie grinned as Mal rolled her eyes and pushed her way past the boy, "Don't worry, Sleeping Beauty, we won't disturb your slumber."

"You already did," Jay pointed out but he made no move to prevent the two girls from coming into the room.

Evie had never been in their room at night so she found it odd how different it looked from during the day.

Their beds had been stripped of their sheets, blankets, and pillows. The two boys had created a type of pallet on the floor and Carlos was sound asleep on it, curled up with the quilt that Evie had given to him before they had arrived at Auradon.

Jay must have seen the confused expressions on their faces. As he closed the door, he explained in a quiet voice, "Neither of us could really sleep on the mattresses… they were too soft."

Evie suddenly understood. Carlos was used to a lumpy old mattress and Jay was used to a rug. Evie and Mal had been lucky enough to have actual beds in their homes, the boys had not.

The two girls wasted no time before creating their own pallets on the floor with the blankets they had brought. Jay rolled his eyes at them but didn't say anything as he settled down on his own pallet beside Carlos'.

With Evie settled on her pallet between Mal and Carlos, she found herself smiling. She was surrounded by her friends and her mother couldn't get to her… she hoped.

Her eyes fell on Carlos' sleeping form as a whimper suddenly escaped his lips. She watched him for a moment, concerned. Another whimper came into the room and he shifted slightly, eyebrows scrunched together.

"What's wrong with him?" Mal whispered, sitting up and glancing over at the younger boy. She looked worried.

"Nightmare," Jay answered softly, "he gets them a lot."

Evie chewed on her lip. She knew that out of all of them, Carlos probably had the worst home life. Forced to practically be a slave by his mother, it wouldn't surprise Evie if the woman hurt him for punishment.

Her mother would never dare hurt her. She might not have loved her and treated her like a doll but she didn't want her to be bruised. How was she supposed to be pretty, after all?

"What do we do?" Mal asked, not knowing how to handle the situation.

Jay shrugged, "I usually just wake him up."

Evie huffed softly, not liking that idea. She knew Carlos well enough. He'd be mortified if they did that.

Instead, she shifted her body slightly to rub his shoulder comfortingly and began to hum a tune. She'd heard it from someone around campus. She didn't know what it was called but it had been catchy.

Jay and Mal watched silently as Evie hummed. She ran her fingers through his black and white hair, trying to calm him down without waking him up.

Slowly, the boy's whimpers subsided. His face relaxed.

"Wow," Mal said, eyes wide as she looked at Evie, "You're good at that."

Evie blushed. It wasn't anything terrific. She was just looking out for Carlos.

That's what they did, after all. They may have chosen good only that afternoon but they had been looking after each other for weeks.

Who else was going to look after them?

* * *

 **AN: So, I decided to try my hand at Descendants fanfiction. Here's a little Oneshot. I'm thinking about continuing it but I'm not sure... what do you guys think?**


	2. To Steal or Not to Steal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

* * *

Jay groaned as the coach blew the whistle, announcing the end of practice. He'd been having fun. Now that the four of them had publically announced that they had chosen to be good, the team was a lot more accepting of him and Carlos. They were willing to actually pass to Jay, knowing that he could make the shot with ease. Due to this, Jay had helped them win a lot.

"Good job, team," the coach yelled out to the sweaty teenagers, "Hit the showers."

Carlos jogged over to him, grinning, "Did you see that, Jay? I almost got it in the goal!"

Jay tried very hard not to refrain from laughing. Yes, Carlos had managed to throw it towards the goal… but the goalie had caught it with ease. Still, it was an improvement for the younger boy. At least the ball had been heading towards the goal when it was caught and not for the coach's head.

"Good job," Jay said instead, ruffling the boy's hair. Carlos scowled and knocked Jay's hand away.

Like every practice, Carlos had an excuse ready when they arrived at the showers, claiming that he forgot something on the field. Jay simply rolled his eyes, used to his friends "forgetfulness", and headed to the shower.

Showers made him… uncomfortable. On the isle, they never had hot water and on the isle, they would have never dared shower with other people. That was dangerous. It was just asking to be attacked.

Despite knowing that no one would attack him in Auradon, years of fear made him shower quickly every time. He was in and out in five minutes.

Being the first one out, he headed to the locker room to grab his things before searching for where Carlos went.

As he was leaving the locker room, something caught his eye.

Someone's locker was opened slightly and placed on top of their clothes was an IPhone. Jay hesitated, hands itching to grab it and leave. They didn't have those on the Isle. His father would love it.

But… he wasn't on the Isle anymore. He didn't need to give things to his father. His father wasn't there to force him to steal for him.

He was good. He wasn't bad. Stealing was bad… and he was good.

He couldn't steal anymore.

He didn't want to steal anymore.

So why was his hands moving towards the locker?

Physically restraining himself from grabbing the IPhone out of the locker, he quickly fled the room.

He was good. He didn't steal. He didn't have to steal. On the Isle, stealing was necessary. It wasn't here. Stealing was bad and he was good and he couldn't do that.

Was he good?

Moving quickly towards his dorm, he tried very hard not to scream in frustration. He'd chosen good… was that good enough? Just because he'd chosen to be good, did that make him good? Was he just wired to be bad?

Carlos was already in the room when Jay arrived, seated on his bed and reading some book. He looked up with a smile when Jay entered but it quickly turned into a frown. Jay ignored him, racing to the bathroom and quickly locking the door behind him.

He gripped the sink, breathing heavily and willing the tears not to cry.

No, he was the son of Jafar. He would not cry. There was no reason to.

"Jay?" Carlos' tentative voice came from behind the door, "Are you okay?"

Jay couldn't answer. He didn't know if he was. His mind was swirling. He couldn't understand anything that was going on.

Was he good? Did choosing to be good make him good?

Was genetics really that strong? Could he actually be bad?

He didn't want to bad.

If he wasn't bad, why did his hand still itch to steal? Why did his mind wander to how much things around him could be worth?

Tears slipped down his face and he furiously wiped them away. His knees threatened to give up on him and he leaned against the wall and slid to the floor.

Knocking filled the room, "Jay, open up."

He didn't want to be. He wanted to be good. He wanted to be like the people in Auradon. He wanted to play Tourney and date people and be a normal teenager. He wanted to be good.

How could he be good? He'd been raised to be bad. His life had revolved around stealing, around having sticky fingers. It was a habit he'd learned to stay alive. It was necessary on the Isle.

It was bad.

He was bad.

It didn't matter that he had chosen good. He couldn't chose a characteristic of himself.

"Jay, are you okay?"

Why couldn't he be normal? He didn't want to steal… at least, he didn't think so. Stealing had no purpose in Auradon. It wasn't necessary anymore. All it would do was hurt someone. He didn't want to hurt them.

He wanted to be _good._

"If you don't open this door right now, I will use a spell."

Why wouldn't Carlos leave him alone?

Wait… Carlos didn't have magic.

Jay looked up, his thoughts momentarily shifted on to who was at the door that it broke him out of his panic. That wasn't Carlos. That was Mal.

Slowly, he pushed himself to a standing position and frantically brushed the tears off his face. He opened the door with a faux grin, a skill he'd learned to do long ago.

"Hey, Mal. What brings you here?"

The purple-haired girl glared at him. Evie and Carlos stood behind her, eyes wide.

She shoved a bag into Jay's arms.

"Ben told me that you left this in the locker room," she said, looking like she wanted nothing more than to berate Jay, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he answered smoothly, leaning against the wall, "Just forgot it."

Mal crossed her arms, clearly not believing him. He sighed, but he wouldn't back down. Mal didn't need to know that Jay had broken down like that.

He was Jafar's son. He did not cry.

"Your eyes are red," Evie spoke up tentatively from behind Mal. She sounded sad, "You've been crying."

Jay turned to Evie defensively, "I have not!"

Evie was having none of that. Without another word, she suddenly launched herself past Mal and wrapped her arms around Jay, who froze.

He was Jafar's son. He didn't hug people. At least, he didn't hug people like this.

"Something's wrong, Jay. You're our friend. We can tell," Evie said, her voice muffled against his shoulder.

He could feel his mask crumbling.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Carlos said softly and Jay felt Dude tug on his pants affectionately.

He sighed and looked down, "It's just... I'm not good."

There was silence in the room. Evie tightened her hug. Mal sighed, looking sad. Carlos picked Dude up, eyes drawn to the floor.

And then, Mal spoke.

"Jay, you are good."

"But I-"

"Don't interrupt me," Mal said, eyes flashing dangerously. Jay fell quiet. "You are good. Trust me. I'm your friend and I know you. You're kind. You're funny. You protect us. You're brave. Jay, you helped us defeat my mother," she stressed that last part, eyes soft and showing just how true her words were saying, "Yes, you have your faults but we all do. Yes, we did some bad things on the Isle but they don't define us."

"I almost stole something," he protested sadly.

Carlos spoke now, "But you didn't."

Jay's breath hitched at that. It was true. He didn't steal.

"Jay, you're not bad," Evie whispered, "You never were."

As his knees threatened to buckle again, Mal and Carlos swooped in and wrapped their arms around him and Evie. Tears began to fall from his eyes again but he wasn't worried about them. He knew his friends wouldn't judge him.

He knew his friends would always be there for him.

* * *

 **AN: So I decided to make this a series of OneShots surrounding the friendship of Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. I'll be taking suggestions for future OneShots so leave them in a review!**


	3. Sick

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants.**

* * *

Carlos despised getting sick.

He hated feeling so week and tired and gross. On the Isle, whenever he got sick, he would normally skip school and hide out in his "room" (although it was technically his mother's closet) until he got better. If he went to school, there was a big chance that people would take advantage of his illness to beat him up. He wouldn't be up to running from them, after all.

On the Isle, they didn't have any medicine. He had to just wait it out until it went away.

Which is exactly what he wanted to do when he woke up one morning, feeling like he was about to die.

The room was still dark, as Jay had yet to wake up (he was always a deep sleeper). He was burning up under his blankets. He couldn't breathe through his nose, his throat was sore, his head ached, and he felt like he'd been hit by a bus. He wanted nothing more than to just fall back asleep.

His eyes lazily found their way to his clock, curious as to what time it was (because surely, if he felt this tired, it had to be really early).

When the red light on the clock told him that it was eight in the morning, his panic managed to break through his foggy mind.

Forcing his body to move, he through the blankets off of himself and stood up. On the Isle, he might have been able to skip school without a problem (he was smart enough to miss a few days and, besides, they liked it when students skipped), he knew he could get into trouble for doing that here.

He really didn't want to make anyone mad. Seeing adults angry always terrified him. He could still remember when he'd seen Audrey's grandmother yelling at Mal. It had taken every ounce of courage in him to prevent himself from bolting at that moment.

His mother's anger had ingrained that in him.

"Jay," he spoke as loud as he could, surprise by how scratchy his voice sounded, "Jay, wake up. We're late."

The boy moaned at Carlos, as he always did. It took a lot to get the teenager out of bed.

"Jay," he said again, gingerly shaking the boy, "Jay, come o-"

He pulled his hand away from the boy as a coughing fit suddenly overtook him, burning his already sore throat.

Once the fit had subsided, he became aware of someone patting him on the back.

Jay was up.

"Are you sick?" he asked, looking rather concerned as he peered at the younger boy.

Carlos coughed again, "N-no, I'm fine," he said weakly.

Jay frowned and reached up, placing a cold hand on Carlos' forehead before pulling it away quickly, "Liar."

He didn't have any time to protest before Jay grabbed Carlos' arm and was dragging him over to the bed, gently pushing him into a sitting position, "Lay down."

Carlos shook his head, "No, I got," he coughed," I got to go to school."

"Not like this," Jay said, looking surprised by the younger boy's insistence, "You're going to go back to sleep. I'm going to get Evie and Mal. They'll know what to do."

He shook his head. Why couldn't Jay understand that he needed to go to school? If he skipped, he'd be in trouble. If he was in trouble, they would be mad. He didn't want them mad.

However, his body seemed to agree with what Jay said and the moment his head touched the pillow, he was out like a light.

* * *

When he woke up, there was something wet on his forehead.

He gingerly opened his eyes, confused, and reached up to see what it was. Someone grabbed his arm, "No, that needs to stay there."

It was Evie.

"What is it?" he asked, voice dry and scratchy.

"It's a wet rag," she said with a shrug, "Mal looked up on the internet how to bring a fever down. This was a suggestion."

He didn't respond to that, simply sitting there in confusion for a moment. He felt touched that they were there but also really baffled as to why. It wasn't like he was dying or anything. He'd been sick like this plenty of times on the Isle. He would get better in the next few days.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" he asked, trying to pull himself into a sitting position. He paused, eyes widening, "Shouldn't _I_ be at school?"

"Not when you're sick," Mal said from where she was going through her spell book (for what, Carlos wasn't sure.) "Did you go to school when you were sick on the Isle?"

He hesitated and shook his head, "But they didn't care there."

She simply rolled her eyes, glancing back down. Evie reached to the table and handed Carlos a cup of water.

"Drink this," she said sternly, "Online it said that you need lots of fluids."

"I'm fine," he insisted again.

He really did feel a little better now that he'd had some rest, although he still felt like crap. He wasn't used to people acting like this, though. Being sick wasn't something that warranted doting friends.

"Oh, shut up and drink it," Jay said, rolling his eyes from where he was searching through a bunch of DVD's, "Did you know we had all these movies?"

Carlos sighed and took the water, sipping from it slightly. The feeling soothed his sore throat and actually really did make him feel a little better.

After a moment, Evie took the water away and sat it on the table next to her. Jay, nearby, seemed to have found something.

"Whoa, this looks neat," he said happily, "Alright, Mal, I got a movie."

"You guys need to go to school," he tried again, guilt devouring his stomach. What if they got mad at Jay, Mal, and Evie as well? He didn't want to be the reason his friends got in trouble.

Mal rolled her eyes as she walked over to Jay to see the movie, "Carlos, it's just one day. We'll be fine."

He gave a small groan at that but Evie was suddenly sticking something in his mouth.

"What is this?" he asked, confused.

"Shh," Evie glared at him, although he knew she wasn't mad, "Close your mother. This is a thermometer. It will tell me what your temperature is."

They didn't have these things on the Isle.

"Where'd you-"he stopped talking at the look she gave him.

After a moment, the object suddenly beeped, causing him to jump. Evie pulled it out and read the numbers off of it, "99 degrees… Mal, what's the normal temperature?"

"The internet said 98.6 degrees," Mal responded, "so his temperature has probably gone down a lot."

Carlos was really confused but he decided to stay quiet, trusting that his friends knew what they were talking about.

Jay put the movie in the DVD player and walked over, sitting down on the bed beside Carlos, "Alright, this movie is called Avengers," he said happily, "It looks pretty neat."

Mal rolled her eyes but settled down on the foot of the bed by Evie.

Carlos sighed but found himself quickly absorbed into the movie, forgetting about how awful he felt.

By the time the movie was over, he knew for a fact that he had the best friends in the world.

* * *

 **AN: This was a prompt sent to me by Curious reader8044.**

 **I hope that this one was good! If you guys have any prompts that you'd like me to do, leave them in a review. I've already gotten a few that will be coming up!**


End file.
